Best Days of Your Life
by Demilena
Summary: After a Hannah Montana concert one night, Lilly is upset about a breakup. Miley then encourages her to get over it by a pep talk that makes Lilly understand. Jackson? Gets in trouble! Liley bff-ways oneshot. Rated T for mild sex. NOT A FEMSLASH!


**I got this idea from watching a music video called 'Best Days Of Your Life' by Kellie Pickler featuring Taylor Swift. **

**And PS: I am in the middle of writing a book (yes, a book) called The Beach Queens. I would upload it as a Hannah Montana, you'd just have to PRETEND PEOPLE!!! Tell me what you think in your reviews! But I might not; and instead write a FanFiction book about something special!**

**Also, there's a new poll in my channel. Vote, because my next oneshot on Jiley is based there!!**

**OK, enough of the author's note. To the story!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hannah Montana, one of the most popular and famous teenagers in the world, was standing behind a beaded curtain, with microphone in hand on stage. The fans out below could see her shadow from the curtain, and were going crazy.

The opening beats of Hannah's new song blared through the arena, and the fans went even crazier. Lola Luftnagle, Hannah Montana's best friend, yelled, "GO HANNAH!" but her call was simply drowned out by the noise of the music and the fans, and Hannah's pure voice blasting through the speakers.

"_I've been running in circles all day long_

_I'm out of breath but I'm still going strong_

_I'm gonna get'cha yeah no matter what they say_

_You think I'm losing but I always get my way_

_Don't walk away when I'm talking to you,_

_This ain't no time for your bad attitude_

_Don't gimmie, that face,_

_When you know I'm really down for the chase cause' my heart's already in it and I'm never gonna quit it when you finally gonna get it_

_Don't walk away." _Hannah sang. She lifted the hand with her microphone up, and closed her eyes, and put her head down. Her dad tought her that trick when she was little, and everyone applauded. She shouted a few thank yous, and walked backstage to greet Lola.

"Awesome Hannah!" she said as Hannah gave her a high-five. Lola, secretly Lilly Trusscott had recently begun helping Robby Ray writing Hannah songs; as Lilly had a book full of poems that she had always intended for Hannah, or possibly her own alter ego, whom she wanted to name Lani London.

"Well, I have to give props to you; you DID write that song." Hannah complimented. Underneath the super-stylish outfit and blonde hair, was 9th grader Miley Stewart, Lilly's best friend.

Robby Ray escorted the two outdoors, where a mob of fans were surrounding the limo. When a glimpse of blonde hair was seen, eruptures of earpiercing screams came out. Hannah and Lola waved, and pushed their way towards the limo. Robby Ray was pushing back arrogant fans who were determined to get Hannah's autograph.

Once they got in the limo, Hannah relaxed. She was dying to transform herself back to, well, herself. Her hand itched to reach to the shoulder legnthed-blonde hair and rip it off. She did when her dad wasn't looking, and ripped Lola's new sophisticated wavy jet-black wig off. It revealed a mop of sandy blonde hair. Miley's hair was in a stage of soft brown curls.

They arrived at the Stewart residence. Robby Ray turned the key into the door. Miley, with Hannah wig in hand, pushed the door open. Lilly, who was clutching her wig, trailed behind her. The lights were off, so she flipped them on.

Lying on the couch was a half-dressed Jackson and Becca Weller, deeply making out. She was half-dressed as well, with her pants on. Her shirt and bra laid on the floor. Jackson's shirt laid on the floor also.

"JACKSON ROD STEWART, UP TO YOUR ROOM! And Becca, if you'd get - _pause_ - dressed, I'll drive you home." Robby Ray half yelled, half smiled and talked. Becca quickly through her bra and shirt on, grabbed her purse, and left.

"Um, weird?" Lilly laughed. She dropped her wig where Miley's was; on the table. She sat down at the kitchen table, and Miley grabbed the ice cream, scooped some into the two bowls she had laid out, and then sprinkled rainbow sprinkles onto the tops of each bowl. She retieved two spoons and then pulled out two Pop Colas. She gave Lilly one of the ice creams and colas, and she sat in her seat.

They started talking about everything under the sun. Whether it was if Oliver was recovering from the stomach virus he had gotten, or if Dex Mordiardi had begun working out, or if Becca Weller's bra had gone up a letter. Then Lilly began to play around with her spoon, absentmindedly stirring the ice cream. Miley sensed a wrong, and snatched the bowl from her.

"Hey!" Lilly protested. She might've eaten another bite if Miley hadn't taken it away.

"You're not getting it back until you tell me what's up." Miley said firmly. Lilly gaped, and Miley telepathically told her to shut her mouth.

"Nothing's wrong." Lilly finally said after a few moments of stare-down.

"Lilly."

"What?"

"I know that tone. Don't lie."

"Well, what if I'm not?"

"I know you better than that; you're acting fishier than the time Uncle Earl had stuffed French Fries under the couch after Aunt Pearl promised that she'd cook more often."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Try Aunt Pearl's cooking. End up with high cholestrol and an upset stomach for two weeks."

"Fine, something is kinda wrong." Lilly admitted after her and Miley's argument.

"Aha! Now, does this involve the words _boy, drama, Hannah Montana, surf, Miley, Oliver, _and _Becca Weller's bra?_" Miley giggled at the last one, sensing that Jackson was close by. He grunted through the vents, and then silence.

"Well, it involves boys!" Lilly tried smiling weakly. Miley shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"It happened yesterday at Ricos..." Lilly trailed off, leading into a flashback story with Miley as a tagalong in this.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_  
"Hit me up Rico," Lilly called out, and held out her drained glass of tea. Rico refilled it, and added more money owed on Lilly's check. She rolled her eyes. _Rico,_ she thought._

_Suddenly, her boyfriend, Josh McCoungly walked over. He had a mystery brunette waiting for him at a table._

_"Hey hotstuff." Josh said, kissing Lilly's cheek. As far as she was concerned, she was to let no boy kiss her lips unless she gave permission to._

_"Hey. Who's her?" Lilly asked. He pointed to the brunette in questioning. _

_"That? Her? My cousin, Alexia." Josh said. He then rose and went to accompany Alexia._

_Lilly kept a close eye on this "Alexia". Suddenly, her eyes went wide as he and Alexia kissed. This was no cousin for sure. She grabbed her newly refilled glass of tea and splashed it all down Alexia and Josh. _

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU LITTLE A**HOLE!" Lilly screamed, in tears as she ran away._

_That night, she continuosly wrote poems and cried, heavy splattered tears on the pages; blurring the ink._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Miley led Lilly to the couch and sat her down. She got up and grabbed one of Robby Ray's old bandana's. She wrapped it around Lilly's eyes, and grabbed Lucky Lulu.

"OK, Lilly, you have to stay quiet and listen to my every word." Miley said seriously.

"Ok, but just so you know, you can't hyptonize me." Lilly giggled, and Miley hit the guitar. Lilly jumped.

"SILENCE! Now, listen to this song. An artist called Kellie Peterson wrote this song. Just listen. In a second, it'll become the record. Do not get scared." Miley ordered. Lilly's tenses relaxed, and she laid back into the couch.

Miley strummed the guitar a few times, trying to correctly tune it. "_Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind, from the day we met to the very last night and it's just too bad, you've already had the best days, the best days of your life." _Then she set the music player to the CD version of the song, and it blared. She began talking directly to Lilly.

"OK, so you are upset about a breakup. And correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this the eighth boyfriend we've had in two weeks time?" Miley said. Lilly nodded, focusing on Miley's voice.

"Now, isn't it correct that the last boyfriend I've had was staged over 3 months ago, hovering over my 16th birthday?" Lilly nodded once more. Miley continued speaking as Kellie's voice rang out into the living room. Upstairs, Jackson was hidden under a pillow.

"Now Lilly, I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone. Not even Beary Bear. 'Miley, why do you enjoy being single so much? It's the time of dates and kisses! Why are you so happy single?' is what they always ask me. They, I don't recall who that is, but does it matter, no. I just reply to them, 'These are the best days of my life.'" At that exact moment, Kellie had sung, "best days of your life" as Miley has said "best days of my life". Lilly knew something was completely amazing about this. She ripped the blindfold off in tears and gave Miley a huge hug.

"Thank you Miles," she said, she still having a watery voice as she wiped tears away with her thumbs. "That was amazing. You told me."

"No problem Lills." Miley said, knowing that if her friend cried any more, that she would begin crying. At that moment, Robby Ray walked in with a odd-shaped something covered by a blue blanket.

"Jackson wants to have sex? Well then. I guess he's getting it." Robby Ray said loudly, knowing his son had developed a bad habit of listening through the air vents.

Jackson screamed. Lilly and Miley laughed, then grabbed the Colas and a bag of gummy worms. Miley flipped the TV to Senoir Year!, a popular TV show. Lilly smiled and thought to herself, _These _are_ the best days of my life._

**Review please! I edited the lyrics a tad, I was on the road with no Internet, and what's a girl to do? And I promise, iShuffle Chapter 4 is almost done!! Bye now!**


End file.
